Stay Close, Don't Go!
by Okiniiri-Hime
Summary: Salah satu Ninja dilarikan dalam keadaan kritis / "Maafkan aku, Naruto." / FUTURE HUSBAND UZUMAKI NARUTO. / Maafkan nii-chan / Multi chap Stay Close, Don't Go! / Warm : Yaoi #AlwaysCareAboutSN
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Stay Close , Don't Go! © OkiniiriNamikaze

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha tengah mengalami kekacauan hebat. Salah satu Ninja dilarikan dalam keadaan kritis. Bahkan sang Hokage pun juga langsung turun tangan. Ninja tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa keadaannya bisa sampai separah ini, HAH?!" Tsunade membentak seluruh anggota tim Yamato -Sakura, Sai dan Yamato-. Sang Hokage berdada besar itu meruntuki segala kebodohan ketiga orang tersebut. Naruto yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya sekarang tengah sekarat karena kecerobohan ketiga orabg tersebut.

Sakura yang juga anggota tim tersebut pun hanya bisa menangis. Ini memang salah mereka. Mereka yang tak peka dengan keadaan Naruto. Mereka kira jarum yang mengenai bocah itu tadi hanyalah jarum dengan dosis racun biasa yang Kyuubi bisa mengatasiny. Nyatanya, adalab satu dari tiga jenis racun dengan obat terlangkah bahkan hampir punah dari dunia Shinobi.

Sai sendiri juga hanya diam. Tak ada lagi senyum palsunya. Yang ada hanya raut wajah Stoic dengan pancaran mata khawatir.

Yamato juga tak jauh lebih baik. Captain pengganti Kakashi itu juga hanya bisa diam membisu. Muridnya tengah melawan maut akibat kecerobohan mereka.

Sakura hanya mampu berjalan sempoyongan. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah apartemen sederhana milik Naruto. Dia merindukan pemuda itu dan tengah malam seperti ini jam besuk sudah habis.

Sesampainya di sana, gadis itu langsung terduduk di sisi ranjang sahabatnya itu. Apartment ini semenjak beberapa bulan kepulangan Naruto dan Jiraiya dari Training travel menjadimenjadi bersih dan di keliling wangi citrus khas Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Tangis gadis jitu pecah. Ini memang salahnya. Dia yang Ninja medis segarnya mengenal jarum tersebut. Bukannya bersikap biasa. Dia menunduk dalam, dan pandangan matanya sampai pada selembar kertas yang nampak di remas di dekat bantal Naruto. Nampak asing dengan keadaan rapi di sekitarnya.

Gadis bersurai bubble gum itu mengusap airmatanya kasar. Dibukanya remasan kertas itu dan di bacanya.

.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke akan terus berjanji untuk melindungi dan terus ada di samping Uzumaki Naruto. Dan tak akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke jugalah akan menjadi pengawal Naruto selamanya.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke jugalah yang akan nantinya menikahi Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi akan menjadi pendamping priaku kelak.

Di setujui dan di tanda tangani

Oleh,

Uchiha Sasuke.

FUTURE HUSBAND UZUMAKI NARUTO.

.

Sakura terbelalak membaca surat tersebut. Dia tau ini bukan tulisan Naruto dan memang tulisan Sasuke. Walau masih dalam keadaan acak acakan. Ini tulisan Sasuke saat baru masuk akademi.

'Bagaimana bisa? Dan Itachi? Apa maksudnya ini?' Pandangan Sakura setelahnya jatuh pada tumpukan kertas di meja belajar Naruto.

Sakura membacanya satu persatu.

...Maafkan nii-chan yang sudah menanamkan jutsu penghapus ingatan itu padamu, Naru-Chan. Dan maaf membuatmu menjadi yang pertama ingat mengenai semuanya. Mengenai malam itu.

Maaf membuatmu harus menderita terlebih dahulu. Tapi nii-chan tau, walau Sasuke lupa padamu. Tapi dia masih akan terus mencintaimu dan hatinya tak kan melupakanmu.

Otak boleh lupa. Namun hati tak kan hianat, little ototou.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Itachi.

.

Sakura paham semuanya. Kenapa beberapa pekan belakangan Naruto sering menatap ke arah kediaman Uchiha setiap kali melamun di atas patung batu Hokage. Ternyata ini. Tak terlalu mengejutkan kecuali bagian Itachi itu. Dan Sakura penasaran apa maksud dari mengingat malam itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Semua ini semakin membuatku bingung. Malam apa sebenarnya. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Sakura segera berlari menuju rumah sakit dan segera ke ruangan Naruto.

Di sana Naruto masih terbaring dengan dengan berbagai peralatan rumah sakit di tubuhnya.

Sakura terdiam. Untuk apa dia kemari sementara Naruto masih belum siuman. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah bangsal sang sahabat.

Wajah Naruto nampak damai. Dan Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Jika diperhatikan, wajah sahabatnya ini mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Dalam konteks lain, cantik dan manis. Mungkin turunan sang Ibu.

"Cepatlah sadar, Naruto. Aku... merindukanmu. Begitu juga yang lain." Bisik Sakura sembari menggengam tangan Naruto. Gadis itu menitikkan airmatanya.

.

Pepohonan yang rindang dan hawa sejuk menyapanya saat pertama kali pemuda itu bangun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidur.

Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Pepohonan hijau nampak sangat menakjubkan. Namun, ingatannya mengenai surat yang beberapa minggu lalu diterimanya dari Itachi membuatnya terdiam.

Sasuke...

Bisiknya pelan. Naruto mengingat semua kejadian masa kecilnya. Masa dimana dia pernah bahagia dengan keluarga Uchiha.

.

Flashback

Naruto kecil tengah menikmati makan malamnya bersama keluarga Uchiha. Bocah kecil itu merasa beruntung karena Itachi nii-chan lah yang menjadi ANBU pengawalanya.

"Oji-san, Naru senang sekali bisa mengenal dan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Naru menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangi Naru-Chan, sayang." Mikoto mengusak pelan messy Blonde hair Naruto yang lembut itu kemudian memeluk bocah itu.

.

End flashback

Naruto ingat itu makan malam kedua terakhirnya sebelum hari itu.

.

Flashback

Naruto sangat senang semenjak makan malam terakhirnya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Malam ini agak berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Malam ini Itachi nii-chan belum berkumpul dan Sasuke-kun juga belum pulang.

"Ba-san akan memanggil Itachi dulu, ne?"

Naru mengangguk mendengarnya. Mikoto kembali tak lama. Berkata sebentar lagi Itachi akan menyusul. Entah kenapa, bocah itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua kejadian malam ini. Tak biasanya.

.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Itachi menbantai seluruh Clan Uchiha dalam satu malam. Naruto ada di sana saat Nii-chan kesayangannya itu membunuh oba-san dan Oji-san. Naru mendengar semuanya. Hal itu entah mengapa membuatnya membenci Konoha. Itachi menghampirinya di pojok ruangan.

"Cepatlah keluar. Sasuke sebentar lagi pulang, Naru-Chan. Nii-san akan menjelaskan nanti. Di luar perbatasan Perumahan. Tunggu Nii-san di sana."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

.

Itachi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Naru kecil mengangguk patuh pada sang kakak malaikat.

"Tapi, Tachi-nii akan menghilangkan sementara ingatanmu dan Sasuke mengenai semua hal yang kota lewati dan memodifikasinya. Dan sampai waktunya tiba. Jadilah kuat dan jangan membenci Konoha. Itachi Nii-chan menyayangi semuanya.

.

End Flashback.

.

.

.

Dan semenjak saat itu semuanya berubah. Tak ada keceriaan asli di wajah Naruto. Dan dia ingin mewujudkan keinginan Itachi. Demi Uchiha dan Konoha. Itachi nii-chan sudah banyak berkorban begitu pula orang tuanya.

.

Sakura membuka jendela dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati siapa yang ada di depannya.

"I-itachi!" Pekiknya kaget.

"Ini penawaran dari racunnya. Aku sudah menemukannya. Titipkan salamku pada Naru-Chan."

Dan dengan itu Itachi menghilang dengan Shunshin-nya.

.

Sakura dan teman teman juga guru guru Naruto lainnya berharap harap cemas akan hasil operasi Naruto.

Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah lega. Pandangannya langsung jatuh pada Sakura dan dengan serius menatap gadis itu.

"Darimana kau berhasil mendapatkan penawarannya?"

Sakura bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tak mungkin dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Tsunade-Hime, Naruto sudah siuman."

Dan hal itu menyelamatkannya.

.

Naruto sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Pemuda itu nampak lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Hei, Shika, menurutmu jahat tidak desa menyuruh kita membunuh orang orang tak bersalah?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana nampak kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba tiba itu. Apalagi Naruto menanyakannya di depan beberapa orang peting desa yang tengah menjenguk (ini aneh)

"Demi apa dulu?"

"Demi sesuatu yang belum pasti."

"Itu hanya langkah cepat Naruto."

"Tapi itu membuatmu kehilangan keluarga!"

Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto ini. Sangat.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

Salam,

OkiniiriNamikaze

Inspire by : irama lagu Otsuka Ai - Daisuki da yo.


	2. Chapter 2 For Me

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Stay Close, Don't Go! © OkiniiriNamikaze

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kobaran api di depannya. Pemuda itu termenung mengingat laporan dari Suigetsu tadi.

Flashback

Pemuda berambut putih itu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan anggota tim Taka lainnya dengan seringai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalian pasti akan senang mendengar berita dariku." Ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan yang menampakan gigi taringnya.

"Berita apa? Awas jika tak bagus. Ku pukul kau!" Karin seperti biasanya, selalu emosi menghadapi Suigetsu.

Sementara Juugo hanya memilih diam dan Sasuke melirik dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

"Ini mengenai pemuda pirang kesayangan Sasuke."

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu itu membuat semuanya memperhatikan semuanya. Sementara sang pembaca berita menyeringai. Ahh~ dia sudah menebak semuanya akan tertarik.

"Pemuda pirang itu terkena racun mematikan saat tengah menjalankan misi dan tengah sekarat. Hahahaha~" Tawa setan Suigetsu menggelegar.

Karin dan Suigetsu nampak senang dengan berita itu. Artinya tak ada yang menganggu mereka (Dalam menjalankan misi bagi Suigetsu dan mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke bagi Karin.) Sementara Juugo nampak diam seperti biasanya. Tak ada perasaan membuncah seperti senang atau benci. Dan Sasuke sendiri, tanpa disadari semuanya mengalami perubahan ekspresi. Entah mengapa pemuda itu sakit mendengar si pirang tengah sekarat. Seharusnya dia senang. Tak ada yang akan menganggunya lagi. Namun,rasa itu seakan sirna saat membayangkan Naruto diambang kematian.

END Flashback.

Entahlah. Sasuke juga bingung dengan semuanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa jika menyangkut Naruto, dia tak akan mengelak dan malah memperhatikan.

Sejak dari zaman mereka di Akademi dulu Sasuke sudah tertarik dengan si Pirang itu. Dia berbeda. Dia tak menjilat seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia tulus. Sasuke dapat merasakan hal itu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi bukanlah orang yang lemah. Jika dia lemah, dia tak kan bisa menjadi kapten ANBU di usia semua itu dan membunuh seluruh clannya.

Namun, sekuat apapun Itachi, pemuda ig juga punya kelemahan. Kelemahan Itachi adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Keduanya adalah hal terpenting dan paling bisanya membuat Itachi kalah.

Itachi menyayangi kedua adik kecilnya itu. Namun, dia tak bisa merengkuh kedua adik kecilnya yang rapuh itu sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi?"

Kisame membuat Itachi membuyarkan pikirannya.

Ahh~ dirinya akan memikirkan hal itu nanti.

.

.

.

Semua yang menjenguk Naruto sudah pulang kecuali Sakura. Gadis itu berkeras ingin menunggui sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah tau kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto tiba tiba bersuara. Pemuda itu dengan tenang melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya.

Sakura menyadari beberapa perbedaan Naruto sekarang. Pemuda itu nampak lebih tenang.

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengobrak abrik barang barang sang Uzumaki.

"Never mind, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini."

Sakura mengangguk. "Eum... Naruto, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tanyakan saja, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menimbang nimbang, apakah dia harus bertanya hal sensitif ini? Akhirnya ego dan rasa penasaran lah yang menang. "Are you still falling in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ini lucu. "Cinta antara aku dan Sasuke tak pernah terucap, Sakura. Jadi aku sendiri bingung. Apakah rasa itu masih ada atau tidak. Kecuali janji Sasuke dulu, tak pernah ada penjelasan mengenai kami." Jeda sejenak.

Sakura masih menunggu Naruto lanjut berbicara.

"Lagu pula, hubungan sesama jenis itu termasuk hal tabu, Sakura. Akan sulit diterima." Sambung si pirang kemudian.

Sakura terdiam. Iya. Bagi beberapa pandangan orang awam, Gay itu masih h tabu, apalagi sejenis Lesbi, Bi atau Trans Gender. LGBT istilahnya.

"Jangan hiraukan orang lain. Kau yang memiliki perasaan tersebut." Ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Pandangan masyarakat Menurutku sudah aneh Sakura. Sudah cukup Sakura. Tak kan ada lagi pandangan bisikan saat mereka tau aku Gay." Bela Naruto.

"Sudah cukup untuk semuanya, Sakura."

Sakura tak mengira jika orang ini memang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto-nya. Besar di lingkungan Uchiha apakah membuat Naruto seperti ini?

.

.

.

Aku hanya ingin bahagia

Salahkah?

Mereka sudah merenggut semuanya.

Orang tuaku.

Nii-san

Oba-san

Oji-san

Dan... Sasuke.

Apakah kini mereka juga akan merenggut kehidupanku?

Jika bukan karena kecintaan Nii-chan pada Konoha.

Aku sudah lama meninggalkan desa bodoh ini.

Jika bukan karena pengorbanan Otou-san dan Okaa-san,

Aku pasti sudah lama pergi jauh dari desa terkutuk ini.

.

Uzumaki Naruto to Konoha

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Mimpi Tentang kejadian malam itu menghantuinya lagi. Sasuke sangat ngeri malam itu. Malam dimana dirinya seperti kehilangan setengah jiwa dan kehidupan berharganya. Kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

.

Jika bukan karena orang itu

Ayah dan ibu pasti masih ada di sisiku

Walaupun mereka hanya memandang sekilas

Namun, setidaknya mereka ada.

Ini semua karena orang itu.

Karena dua jugalah, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto-nya.

Kebahagiaannya...

.

Uchiha Sasuke to Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mimpi mengenai kejadian malam itu, sekali lagi menghantuinya. Menghantui malam malam suramnya.

Itachi mengucap wajahnya kasar. Pemuda itu bangkit dan menuju ke arah toilet. Dibasuhnya muka putih pucatnya dengan air yang mengalir itu.

.

Jika saja malam itu tak terjadi

Jika saja tetua bedebah itu bisa menahan Uchiha tanpa bantuannya.

Dia tak kan seperti ini.

Membunuh orangtuanya.

Meninggalkan adik kecilnya yang buta akan hidup yang keras

Dan segala kesalahan lainnya.

.

Uchiha Itachi to Konoha

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

AN : ahh~ saya tau ini pendek. Ide saya cuma Sampe sini. Dan kalimat absurd di bagian bagian akhir itu adalah ungkapan kekesalan ke tiga tokoh kita.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu...

Arigato,

Okiniiri-Hime

Inspire by Kesunyian Hati - rafaell_16


	3. Chapter 3 Past

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Stay Close, Don't Go! © OkiniiriNamikaze

.

Tak pernah ada yang namanya kepercayaan murni

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

Naruto menatap hamparan pepohonan hijau di pinggiran desa Konoha dari atas patung batu Hokage. Pemuda itu sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah seminggu mengalami masa pemulihan.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian jatuh pada sisa reruntuhan kediaman Uchiha. Tempatnya sempat tinggal dulu bersama Oba-san, Oji-san, Oni-san dan... Sasuke.

Memikirkan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Setiap kali mengingat Sasuke. Kebenciannya pada Konoha semakin membuncah.

Siang ini dia berniat menemui Tsunade Obaa-chan untuk menanyakan status Itachi-nii. Dia berniat membersihkan nama sang pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah itu... entahlah. Dia juga tak tau. Tak ada hal penting yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

Langkah kaki Naruto terlihat mantap memasuki kantor Hokage. Sesampainya di depan ruangan sang Hokage, dia mencoba mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendengar satuan persetujuan, pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing -atau rubah tepatnya-.

Tsunade yang ada di dalam ruangan merasa terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung. Tumben sekali gaki kesayangannya ini berlaku sopan.

"Lapor Hokage-sama. Misi nomor 765 AN tingkat S* memberi laporan!"

(AN : ini hanya imajinasi saya . )

Tsunade terkejut. Dia terkejut. Dia tak pernah mengeluarkan misi dengan tingkat S untuk Naruto. Dan nomor itu... termasuk misi lama dengan kode AN yang artinya perkerjaan ANBU.

"Shizune, cek misi 765 AN tingkat S yang disebutkan!" Perintah Tsunade.

Naruto sendiri masih diam bergeming. Menunggu perintah dari Tsunade.

Tak lama Shizune kembali ke ruangan Tsunade. "Maaf, Tsunade-Hime. Misi itu... adalah tanganan langsung Sadaime Hokage dan para tetua. Jadi... Saya tak diperkenankan untuk membawanya. Begitulah perkataan sang penjaga Gulungan misi."

Tsunade langsung menatap Naruto, "Misi apa yang kau maksud Naruto? Atau kau hanya-"

"Ahh~ sudah kuduga jika pasti kau yang menanyakan misi tersebut." Belum sempat Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya. Danzo yang baru datang langsung mencelanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajukan pencabutan misi, Danzo-sama."

Perkataan Naruto itu mengejutkan Tsunade dan Shizune. Seharusnya, Naruto tak tau siapa pria paru baya ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"ANBU hawk. Kau sudah dimatikan semenjak insiden saat itu. Dan pencabutan jabatan dan penurunan tingkatan jika aku tak salah."

Perkataan Danzo itu kontan saja mengejutkan Tsunade dan Shizune. Apa maksudnya ini? Batin keduanya.

"Tapi... Jika kau ingat, aku masih bagian dari Ninja Konoha." Jawa Naruto kalem.

"Namun, kau bukan satuan ANBU lagi yang pantas bertanya." Balas Danzo.

Perkataan pria itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Danzo mencoba main main dengannya.

"Namun, Hokage-sama memberikan ku izin jika aku ingin mencabut hal itu!"

"Kita akan membahas ini dengan tetua lainnya, bocah. Aku tak bisa dengan mudah mengambil keputusan."

Naruto tau itu bohong. Danzo berbohong mengenai hal itu. Dia bisa sebenarnya mencabutnya. Dia yang menjadi salah satu yang menandatangani misi itu.

Naruto langsung keluar setelah mendapat kepastian kapan rapat itu. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Godaime Hokage.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kosong kobaran api di depannya. Api itu melahap semua kayu bakar tersebut.

"Suke... Naru ingin seperti api! Yang bisa memakan semua kayu."

Perkataan polos Naruto saat pemuda itu gagal melakukan suatu Jutsu. Dia ingin menjadi api yang bisa memakan semua kayu. Dia ingin menjadi Ninja yang bisa mempelajari seluruh jutsu.

Mengingat Naruto membuat keinginannya kembali ke Konoha membesar. Namun, Sasuke sadar itu mendekati kata tak mungkin.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan menuju danau dengan pandangan sayu. Dia merindukan Sasuke...

Naruto menatap danau itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ini tempat dimana dia pertama bertemu Sasuke setelah insiden pembantaian. Naruto yang terlalu gengsi saat itu memutuskan membuang muka pada Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa lelehan liquid jatuh dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu.

Sasuke...

Aku rindu padamu.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggiran Danau. Semua ingatan masa kecilnya menyeruak. Jadi.. ini yang namanya rindu? Naruto menertawakan kerinduannya sendiri. Sasuke belum tentu mengingat dirinya diantara obsesinya dengan Itachi. Obsesi membunuh yang bersumber dari Konoha.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kebenciannya meluap. Konoha... tetua desa... Mereka semua... Tak bisa dimaafkan.

Naruto menghapus kasar airmatanya yang tanpa terasa mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. Berjalan cepat menuju apartemen-nya.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap hamparan rumah yang terbakar itu. Lautan api menenggelamkan salah satu desa di negri Suna bagian utara itu. Ada rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya mengingat di desa itu pasti ada keluarga yang saling kehilangan. Membawa kenangan kelana muncul.

Itachi boleh kuat, namun dia hanyalah pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang masih memikirkan adik adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap datar Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu menatap datar sosok gadis di depannya. Tak ada lagi pancaran hangat, ceria dan ramah lagi di mata shappire-nya.

"Jangan terlalu lama membohongi dirimu, Naruto. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Mana Naruto yang ku kenal?"

Sakura menatap Naruto sendu. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan Sasuke-kun. Jangan Naruto! Jangan!

"Bukan aku yang membohongi diriku. Tapi kau. Kau seharusnya sadar. Inilah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bukan Naruto yang diciptakan Itachi nii-chan!" Bentak Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ini bukan Naruto meraka!

Menggeleng pelan, gadis bubble gum itu mundur perlahan. Dia takut. Ini bukan Naruto-nya. Naruto to pernah kasar pada dirinya!

"Kau takut. Iyakan!? Kau menganggap ku monster!"

"Tidak! Kau bukan Naruto! Keluar kau dari tubuh Naruto!" Teriak Sakura sembari memukul mukul dada Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Percuma Sakura-chan. Konoha sudah menghancurkan Naruto yang kau kenal bahkan sejak bertahun tahun lalu. Bersama dengan matinya Clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan desa Konoha dari jauh dibalik jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada monumen Hokage. Entah mengapa... Sasuke seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Sasuke, semuanya sudah disiapkan." Nada datar terkesan kalem dari Juugo menginterupsi pemikirannya. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan melewati bahu Juugo. Dia ingin membuktikan semuanya. Mengenai beberapa kilasan ingatan Beberapa hari terakhir dan juga perasaannya.

.

.

.

...Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar...

Izinkanlah aku walau hanya sedetik

-Uchiha Sasuke-

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kantor Hokage kembali. Entahlah firasatnya tak enak. Dia bahkan sampai harus membentak Sakura tadi.

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju ruangan Hokage tanpa memperdulikan teriakan penjaga yang menghalanginya.

Brak!

Naruto membuat sang Hokage terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Gaki?" Desis Tsunade.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab seorang ANBU bertopeng rusa sudah memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Team Taka terlihat di barat Konoha."

Laporan itu membuat semua kepala yang ada di ruangan Hokage menjadi seperti mendapatkan surprise.

"Kirim-"

Naruto segera memotong ucapan sang Hokage.

"Biar aku dan team tujuh saja. Sasuke adalah bagian dari kami."

Tsunade mencoba mempertimbangkan permintaan Naruto. Pemuda itu ada benarnya. Namun, dirinya masih khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang baru membaik. Tak menjadi hal yang tak mungkin jika nanti tiba tiba saja kondisi Naruto melemah.

"Kirimkan Team Kakashi, Team Asuma dan juga Team Guy!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap deretan Ninja yang dikirim oleh Konoha untuk menghadang dirinya. Pemuda itu menyadari sedari tadi jika Naruto tengah memperhatikannya di barisan paling belakang.

Ini aneh. Naruto biasanya akan selalu di barisan depan. Tanpa atau dengan aturan. Batin Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau mau, Uchiha? Kau hanya penjahat kecil anak buah Orochimaru!" Ejekan itu keluar dari Neji. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu nampak kesal dengan kepergian Sasuke yang membuat Naruto seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga. Itu hakku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, Sasuke. Kami ditugaskan untuk menghadang segala musuh dengan bagaimana pun. Itu artinya kami berhak membunuhmu."

.

Sakura melirik takut takut ke arah Naruto yang ada di bagian belakang mendengaran ucapan Neji. Dia takut Naruto tak terima.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga. Itu hakku." Nada datar Sasuke itu membuat Sakura merinding. Namun, gadis juga mendapati pandangan aneh dari Naruto. Ada apa?

"Lebih baik kau pergi, Sasuke. Kami ditugaskan untuk menghadang segala musuh dengan bagaimana pun. Itu artinya kami berhak membunuhmu."

Perkataan Naruto itu membuat Sakura terbelalak. Bukankah Naruto ingin bersama Sasuke?

Bukan hanya Sakura. Namun, juga seluruh yang di sana termasuk Sasuke.

"Melepaskanku, eh Naruto." Ejek Sasuke.

"Untuk apa mempertahankan penghianat sepertimu! Kau hanya sampah, Uchiha!"

Deg!

Sakura dan yang lain terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

.

.

"Untuk apa mempertahankan penghianat sepertimu! Kau hanya sampah, Uchiha!"

Deg!

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan ngilu di sudut hatinya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun, dicoba tepis oleh pemuda stoic itu.

"Heh, sudahlah. Jangan berbasa basi lagi. Lakukan sekarang, Karin,"

...

Skip

(AN : author susah buat scene fight. Sorry.)

...

Naruto terengah memandang ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu malakukan serangan besar besaran dengan menggunakan Kuchiyose pada Konoha. Dalam hati Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantu Sasuke. Namun, ini demi Nii-san.

Tanpa disadari oleh si pirang Suigetsu melemparkan jarum beracun kepada Naruto, masih penelitian Orochimaru yang ia curi.

Deg!

Pandangan Naruto mengabur. Menjadi hitam putih dengan banyak blur. Ada apa ini? Racun apa ini?

...

Naruto mengerjakan matanya pelan. Dimana dia? Tempat ini terasa begitu familiar Baginya. Sebenarnya dimana dirinya kini?

"Ahh~ Naru-Chan. Jangan berlari terlalu cepat! Nii-san jadi susah menangkapmu!"

Suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Di sana, terlihat Itachi tengah mengejar dirinya.

Naruto ingat kejadian ini. Saat itu Sasuke sakit. Dirinya yang baru pulang dari latihan terkejut dan langsung berlari menuju kamar sang raven.

Naruto mengikuti Itachi dan dirinya di masalalu menuju kamar Sasuke. Terdengar suara pintu bergesek. Dari Tempatnya berdiri Naruto bisa melihat dirinya di masalalu tengah memeluk Sasuke dan menangisi keadaan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Mengingatnya membuat kenangan Dirinya bersama Sasuke berputar dengan cepat. Membuat kepalanya sakit.

...

Naru (past) POV

"'Suke, lain kali kau harus lebih banyak istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri. Naru jadi sedih jika 'Suke begini." Bocah enam tahun itu mengucapkan Kamarnya dengan fasih.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut pirang di pelukannya ini. Naru-Chan khawatir padanya.

"Maafkan, 'Suke, nee?"

...

Deg!

Senyuman itulah yang dari dulu selalu menenangkan Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya dari jauh ketiga orang itu saling berpelukan. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes.

"Naru-Chan sangat khawatir padamu lho, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto berbalik. Mikoto ba-san menghampiri ketiga orang itu. Melewati dirinya yang ada di depan pintu.

Suke... Itachi-nii... Mikoto Oba-san... dan yang lainnya. Aku, merindukan kalian.

Mikoto ba-san, apa aku harus ke tempatmu dan Fugaku Oji-san saja? Aku ingin bersama kalian...

...

Sakura menatap khawatir pada Naruto. Setelah serangan terakhir Suigetsu semuanya menjadi panas. Dan Taka berhasil di pukul mundur. Namun, Naruto harus dikorbankan.

"Bagaimana ini, Hokage-sama. Pemuda ini terperangkap di alam bawa sadarnya dan tak mengijinkan kita masuk." Ucap salah satu medical-nins.

Sakura mendekat ke sisi Naruto. Membuat beberapa medical-nins menyingkir.

"Naruto-kun. Sadarlah. Kamu butuh dirimu di sini."

Namun, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura terasa di tarik menuju alam bawa sadarnya.

Semuanya menjadi panik, karena Sakura pingsan dengan tiba tiba. Ada apa ini?

...

Sakura merasa kenal dengan tempat ini. Kapan Yah dirinya pernah kemari?

"Naru-Chan sangat khawatir padamu lho, Sasuke-kun."

Suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Di sana wanita berambut raven panjang tengah berdiri membawakan nampak berisi bubur hangat dan ocha.

Namun, tiga sosok di tengah ruangan lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Itachi Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Dan...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Jadi... ini semacam ingatan Naruto?

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

Suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Naruto?!

"Naruto!? Syukurlah.."

Jadi... dugaannya benar?

"Sakura."

Suara itu membuat Sakura m oleh ke belakang. Naruto.

"Dimana ini Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Ini ingatan masa lalu ku bersama keluarga Uchiha.-"

Sakura mengangguk namun...

"-Namun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AN : thanks buat yang udah Baca. Aku tau ini jadi makin gaje. Namun... maaf Yah? Aku jugs tau ini pendek :) aku udah berusaha.

Thanks,

Okiniiri-Hime

Inspire by :

Kesunyian Hati - rafaell_16

StarKid - Missing You

Afgan - Untukmu Aku Bertahan.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Previous

"Dimana ini Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Ini ingatan masa lalu ku bersama keluarga Uchiha.-"

Sakura mengangguk namun...

"-Namun..."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Stay Close, Don't Go! © OkiniiriNamikaze

.

.

.

.

"Namun, bila dikatakan ingatan. Ini lebih menyerupai Genjutsu. Kau menghirup serbuk dari bubuk Genjutsu itu dan terbawa sampai kemari." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Jadi ini tempat Sasuke-kun tinggal dulu. Pikirnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan lagu pandangannya ke arah ketiga sosok tadi yang kini ditemani oleh Mikoto-san.

"Jadi, tadi Naru-Chan ditemani Shisui nii-san berlatih."

"Iya, ba-san. Shisui-san mengajariku banyak hal!"

"Besok 'Suke harus ikut kalau begitu."

"Maka dari itu ototou, kau harus cepat sembuh!"

'Harmonis sekali... jadi, ini yang tetua desa itu renggut dari Naruto.'

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan tak bisa kau beli berapa banyak pun kau memiliki uang...

\- Haruno Sakura -

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap wajah sembab Sakura dari samping. Mereka mulai menjauh dari kompleks perumahan Sasuke yang dulu itu dan berjalan bersisian menuju kuil di ujung perumahan. Kuil yang biasanya dijadikan tempat berdoa.

"Sampai kapan kita akan terperangkap di sini?" Pertanyaan itu tiba tiba Sakura lemparkan pada Naruto.

Pemuda berzodiak libra itu menatap lurus ke arah kuil sembari berpikir. "Tergantung seberapa kuat kemauan untuk keluar."

"Kau masih ingin di sini?" Pertanyaan itu muncul.

Naruto benci mengakuinya namun ia terlena berada di sini. Melihat seluruh anggota Clan hidup dan bernafas. Melihatnya akrab dengan Sasuke. Melihatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan teman temannya dulu. Dia... rindu.

Namun sekali lagi,

"-Aku ingin keluar. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri aku ingin lebih lama di sini." Jawab Naruto kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

I love you hanya kata sederhana pelengkap dari sikap tubuh aku mencintaimu.

\- Uzumaki Naruto -

.

Naruto kecil berlarian menuju ruang makan. Di sana, sudah berkumpul paman, bibi, kakak dan Sasuke. Bocah kecil itu mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

"Oba-san, aku tadi dapat kiriman paket!" Pekiknya Naruto kecil senang. Ini pertama kalinya orang dari Clan yang memberinya hadiah.

"Apa isinya, Naru-Chan?" Itachi lah yang bertanya.

"Hanya serangkaian kanji sih. Namun, aku senang." Ujar Naruto degan senyumannya.

"Memang Naruto sudah bisa baca kanji?" Fugaku kali kni ikutan bertanya. Pria berwajah dingin ini sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Naruto jika di lihat lihat.

Naruto kecil menggeleng. Membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa kecil dan Sasuke memeluk si pirang gemas dengan Itachi yang geleng geleng kepala.

"Sini, nii-chan lihat!"

Naruto menyerahkan kertas di genggaman tangannya.

"I love you hanya kata sederhana pelengkap dari sikap tubuh aku mencintaimu. Jadi tak peduli berapa sering orang yang mengucapkan dia mencintaimu. Sebenarnya ada banyak orang dengan hati yang mengucapkannya dengan sikap."

Naruto berbinar mendengarnya. Walau kurang mengerti namun, dia tetap merasa itu keren. Dan akhirnya malam itu lagi lagi dihabiskan dengan tawa hangat akibat gemasnnya tingkah laku di pirang.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat dari sudut ruangan dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Keluarga Uchiha ternyata sehangat ini Yah?

"Ayo kembali. Semuanya sudah mulai frustasi."

Perkataan Naruto itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Tak bisakah sehari lagi?

"Kita sudah cukup lama di sini. Pikirkanlah ayah dan ibumu." Seakan mengerti tatapan mata kecewa Sakura Naruto berkata demikian.

"Baiklah."

Naruto segera mencoba melepas jutsu tersebut. Jurus dengan jenis Genjutsu yang punya efek mematikan itu perlu konsentrasi tinggi. Walau demikian, pelepasan jutsu ini hanya perlu teknik sederhana.

"Kai!"

Dan Sakura merasakan dunianya berputar saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Oh syukurlah, Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!"

Sakura langsung di sambut oleh pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Dapat dilihatnya jika sang ayah juga berlinang airmata di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya gadis bubble gum itu tiba tiba. Dia tak melihat Hokage-sama menghampiri Naruto.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Pengaruh Genjutsu itu masih belum hilang darinya." Ucap Tsunade.

Sakura termenung, Dia masih rindu...

"Jika waktunya nanti, Naruto akan kembali. Dia hanya m sih rindu,"

.

Sakura keluar dari Ruang Hokage dengan langkah pelan. Gadis utuh memikirkan semua hal yang dia lihat. Apa maksud serbuk Genjutsu itu sebenarnya? Dia memperlihatkan hal yang menyakitkan sekali namun bersamaan ingin Naruto ulangi.

Deg!

Dia tau sekarang! Serbuk itu memperlihatkan keinginan terdapat seseorang. Keinginan terdapat Naruto adalah kembali seperti dulu. Maka dari itu dia melihat hal itu. Dan Dirinya terjebak masuk karena menghirup nya dari Naruto.

Lengkap sudah... berarti-

Namun, pikiran Sakura terhenti saat dilihatnya ular Kuchiyose menyerang Konoha.

Sasuke!

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak tau mengapa dia sangat ingin menghancurkan Konoha sekarang. Seperti ada di dalam Konoha sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Entah apa. Bahkan rasa itu lebih membuncah dibanding rasa ingin membunuhnya kepada Itachi.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti kala telinganya menangkap suara Haruno Sakura, teman satu timnya dulu.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya seperti ini, Sasuke! Pikirkan Fugaku dan Mikoto-san yang membesarkanmu di sini! Kalian melewatinya bersama!"

Teriakan Sakura itu membuat kepala Sasuke berputar sakit. Dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"... Pikirkan saat kau sakit Mikoto-san mengurusmu. Di sini, di Konoha. Pikirkan kau yang berlatih bersama Shisui dan 'dia' sebagai kenangan kalian di sini. Kau tak seharusnya..."

Sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkan perkataannya itu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu limbung dan langsung di tangkap oleh seseorang yang Sakura hafal betul siapa itu.

.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sasuke nii-san."

Bisikan itulah yang terakhir kali ia ingat saat sebelum Dirinya limbung dan jatuh. Suara yang familiar. Sura si dobe pirang. Namikaze Naruto...

Dan saat itulah Sasuke mengingat semuanya. Berkat Sakura.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sasuke ingat, saat kecil dirinya selalu tak mau berpisah dari Naruto. Saat kecil mereka sangat tak terpisahkan. Pernah suatu waktu Sasuke sakit dan tak bisa berlatih bersama Naruto, pemuda sampai dengan tidak elitnya merajuk. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Sasuke juga sangat mengingat jika Naruto adalah bagian terpenting dari hidupnya. Naruto juga merupakan satu satunya orang, selain kelurganya, yang menurut Sasuke bisa dengan mudah dekat dan akrab dengannya. Naruto jugalah yang selalu ada jika dia kesepian.

Jadi intinya adalah, hidup masa kecil seorang Uchiha Sasuke berputar dengan Naruto sebagai porosnya.

.

Masih jelas diingatan Sakura saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Sasuke. Sosok dingin yang memiliki pandangan menusuk. Namun bisa membuat orang orang bertekuk lutut dengannya. Mata onyx yang selalu menyimpan pandangan menusuk untuk orang yang hanya sekedar menatapnya.

Namun, satu yang baru Sakura sadari setelah sekian lama dirinya kenal dengan Sasuke. Pandangan pemuda itu akan sedikit -walau tak terlalu kentara- akan nampak melunak jika berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Pertengkaran keduanya yang baru Sakura sadari ternyata menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi sang raven. Pancaran mata hitam malam itu menampakan sinarnya walau hanya sedikit tanpa si pemilik sadari.

Sakura baru menyadari, tenyata sejak dulu pun dirinya sudah kalah dari si idiot Naruto. Pemuda itulah yang lebih dahulu mencuri hati Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke senang dan dengan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, pemuda pirang itu menjadi pusat kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

...

Kejadian itu berputar dengan cepat, senyum hangat Itachi-nii, kebaikan keluarga Uchiha, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke sampai pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Naruto rasanya sangat menyesal karena terjebak sebegitu lamanya oleh jurus Itachi-nii. Jika dia bisa lebih cepat, setidaknya Sasuke tak perlu menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan dirinya tak perlu kesepian dan ditinggalkan.

Naruto kini paham rasa apa yang selama ini selalu menggerogotinya dikarenakan melihat sang Uchiha pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa sedih dan takut kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Keluarga, sahabat dan orang yang dicintai.

Naruto selalu berpikir semenjak kejadian itu agar dirinya bisa memutar waktu kembali. Namun, dirinya tau itu hanyalah omong kosong semata. Semua sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, bubur juga masih bisa dimakan. Setidaknya dia harus mensyukuri apa yang ada.

Karena setidaknya, Sasuke sudah kembali padanya.

...

 **Flashback**

 _Kaki kaki kecil berwarna Tan dan albino itu nenyusuri kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha dengan dipenuhi gelak tawa dari yang lebih kecil._

 _Namikaze Naruto sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul di tengah keluarga Uchiha yang begitu menyayanginya. Naruto merasa beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka._

 _Keluarga yang nampak dingin diluar namun begitu hangat di dalam._

 _"Naru-chan jangan berlari terlalu cepat. Nanti kau bisa terjatuh," suara Mikoto ba-san menyala indera pendengarannya._

 _Mikoto ba-san yang pengertian dan baik hati. Yang selalu memaksakan masakan lezat setiap hari untuknya._

 _"Biarkanlah okaa-sama. Aku akan menjadi naru-chan yang nakal ini,"_

 _Uchiha Itachi-nii yang selalu memperhatikan walau suka mengoloknya._

 _"Aku tidak nakal nii-san! Nii-san yang nakal!" Pekikan imut itu keluar._

 _"Sudahlah Itachi, jangan menjahili adikmu terus seperti itu,"_

 _Fugaku oji-san memang yang paling pendiam. Namun dia sangat menyayangi dan menuruti semua keinginanku. Bahkan dia mengajari aku banyak hal._

 _Semua keluarga Uchiha memang menanamkan banyak arti bagi jiwa dan raga ku._

 _"Tou-san selalu saja membela Naruto!"_

 _Ahh, cibiran itu berasal Sasuke. Yang paling berharga dari yang lain. Walau dia suka berkomentar pedas mengenai diriku. Tapi dia yang selalu maju paling depan jika aku dihina orang orang desa. Dia yang selalu menjagaku di luar kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke-ku yang berharga.._

 **End Flashback**

...

Kehidupan Naruto tanpa disadarinya telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai porosnya. Menjadi Sasuke matahari sedangkan dirinya planetnya. Menjadikan Sasuke segala dari titik temu kehidupannya. Begitu pulalah sebaliknya.

...

Bisik bisik terdengar begitu berisik membuat Sasuke terganggu. Dibukanya mata hitamnya yang tersembunyi.

Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang tak kan pernah dilupakannya. Yang langsung menyadari dirinya bangun dan tersenyum hangat. Senyuman yang sangat familiar.

"Kau sudah Bangun, nii-san," senyuman yang selalu menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya masih bisa memancarkan kehidupan dari sepasang bola mata hitamnya. Senyuman yang membuat segalanya lebih mudah dan aman baginya. Senyuman sosok terkasihnya, Namikaze Naruto...

...

TBC

Gomen atas keterangan yang saya tau tak bisa ditoleransi. Tapi akhirnya, dengan sedikit paksaan.  
Ahh~ saya tau kalian kesal karena cerita ini saja belum dilanjut tapi saya sudah melalanh buana membuat ff baru.  
Selain dikarenakan aktivitas saya yang gak mengizinkan saya mengurus ff ini, kendala lainnya adalah ide.  
Yeah, bisa dibilang ide saya buntuh.  
Jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan sana sini.


	6. Chapter 6 : Smile

Sasuke ingat. Saat masih kecil dia paling suka dengan senyuman sesosok matahari itu. Bahkan saat dirinya dibawah pengaruh _genjutsu_ Itachi- _nii_ , dia masih merasa familiar dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman sehangat dan seterang matahari khas Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 _Stay Close, Don't Go!_ Okiniiri Namikaze

Bisik-bisik terdengar begitu berisik membuat Sasuke terganggu. Dibukanya mata hitamnya yang tersembunyi.

Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang tak kan pernah dilupakannya. Yang langsung menyadari dirinya bangun dan tersenyum hangat. Senyuman yang sangat familiar.

"Kau sudah bangun, _nii-san_ ," senyuman yang selalu menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya masih bisa memancarkan kehidupan dari sepasang bola mata hitamnya. Senyuman yang membuat segalanya lebih mudah dan aman baginya. Senyuman sosok terkasihnya, Namikaze Naruto...

Sasuke senang saat dirinya pertama kali bangun, senyuman itulah yang dilihatnya. Senyuman hangat yang rasanya begitu menentramkan. Sasuke sudah merasa seperti dia tidur sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Dan akhirnya, bisa melihat matahari itu lagi.

"Dimana _nii-san_?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Itachi- _nii_ sedang ada misi, Sasuke _nii-san_ ," jawab Naruto pelan namun dengan senyum yang masih melekat di kedua bibirnya.

Rasanya, sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali dirinya menanyakan Itachi. Ada sebersik rasa rindu dalam pancaran mata Sasuke.

"Kita akan bisa seperti dulu lagi, Sasuke- _nii_. Aku janji!" bisikan Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap bola mata _shappire_ itu. Ada pancaran janji di sana.

"Kau sudah ada di sampingku saja, semuanya sudah terasa lebih baik,"

Sakura memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Mereka nampak bahagia dan lebih lengkap. Walau berbeda, tapi Naruto yang sekarang lebih banyak tersenyum semenjak terakhir kali ingatannya bangkit.

"Setidaknya, bisa melihat kalian bersama saja sudah cukup bagiku,"

Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling taman rumah sakit. Tsunade _baa-chan_ bilang, itu bagus bagi Sasuke yang sudah lama tak bergerak.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita ke rumah sakit bersama?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda raven itu. Dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Kita kan tak diizinkan untuk ke rumah sakit, Sasuke. Kau lupa jika dulu aku sangat mudah untuk sakit?"

Sasuke ingat itu, Naruto kecil bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki imun kuat. Naruto sangat mudah tertular sesuatu. Maka dari itu, mereka jarang sekali bisa mengunjungi okaa-sama yang kadang membantu di rumah sakit.

"Tapi aku ingat. Saat itu kita yang penasaran memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit. Padahal _okaa-sama_ sudah melarang bahkan membuat cerita Monster seram yang mendiami rumah sakit," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Sasuke juga ingat bagian itu. Mereka sangat penasaran, jadi Naruto yang memang sudah penakut akan hantu dan Monster harus berusaha meredam itu semua. Namun, akhirnya bukan Monster yang mereka temui, namun Naruto yang sakit demam seminggu kemudian.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, kau tau?"

Naruto mengulum senyumnya. _Yeah, dirinya memang sangat keras kepala._

"Tapi itu yang membuatku jatuh pada pesonamu," sambung Sasuke kemudian dengan senyum lembutnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke dan gombalannya yang sudah sangat lama tak terdengar itu. Sasuke dengan segala rayuan manis yang membuat Naruto yang sedang marah sekalipun luluh.

Sasuke kecil tengah berlari mengejar Naruto yang ada di depannya. Mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir mereka.

Mikoto yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Semenjak Uchiha memiliki Naruto di dalamnya, rasanya Uchiha Housing lebih hangat dan penuh dengan tawa.

Fugaku sendiri juga memperhatikan sembari terus membaca surat kabar yang ada ditangannya. Sedangkan Itachi yang sedari tadi tengah menyantap irisan tomatnya pun sampai tertawa.

Naruto yang jahil dan tak mau diam juga Sasuke yang pendiam namun perhatian merupakan kombinasi yang bagus untuk membuat hiburan sebelum menjalankannya tugas sebagai ninja yang berat di luaran sana.

"Suke-nii! Ayo kejar Naru!"

"Naru-chan! Awas kau jika tertangkap! Tak kan ku lepaskan!"

Itachi yang mendengar itu tertawa dan langsung tersedak irisan tomat yang baru segigit dimakannya.

Naruto tersenyum sedih mengingat itu semua. Kenapa? Dia hanya ingin semua seperti dulu. Setidaknya, tanpa Minato- _Cici_ dan Kushina- _Haha_ , dia masih memiliki keluarga Uchiha.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Suara Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi roda membuyarkan Naruto. Ternyata tanpa sadar ia menangis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku merindukan mereka," bisikan itu terdengar lirih dan menyayat hati. Sungguh pedih rasanya mendengarnya.

TBC

Ada yang bilang kalau ff ini jalan ditempat.

Yeah... Emang kayak gitu.

Bukan maksud buat jalan di tempat. Tapi, aku mau jelasin, seberapa penting Naruto buat Sasuke dan begitu sebaliknya sampai mereka ga ngijinin yang lain pergi dan harus tetap di sisi mereka.

Jadi... Maaf kalau jalan ditempat.

Dan lagi lagi, belum ada kemajuan mengenai misi Itachi.

Yeah... Harap ditunggu aja


	7. Chapter 7 : All I Ask

Itachi menatap hamparan rumah yang terbakar itu. Lautan api menenggelamkan salah satu desa di negri Suna bagian utara itu. Ada rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya mengingat di desa itu pasti ada keluarga yang saling kehilangan. Membawa kenangan kelana muncul.

Itachi boleh kuat, namun dia hanyalah pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang masih memikirkan adik adik kecilnya.

...

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Stay Close, Don't Go! Okiniiri Namikaze

...

Itachi menatap datar gulungan yang dirinya dan Kisame berhasil curi dari desa terpencil Suna tersebut, gulungan mengenai kucing langkah Suna.

Ahh~ mengingat mengenai kucing, Itachi jadi ingat kedua adiknya. Yang setiap bulan akan melakukan cat hunting. Mencari kucing dan pembuktian didapat dari cap cakar kucing.

.

 _"Suke-nii!!! Tangkap!!! Kura-chan ke arah selatan!"_

 _Teriakan Naruto mengisi pagi Konoha yang damai. Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berlarian mengejar salah satu jenis kucing dengan bulu lebat berwarna putih. Ditangan Naruto ada buku berukuran sedang berisi kumpulan cakar kucing._

 _"Naruto!!! Kucing itu berlari ke arahku!!!"_

 _"Tangkap, nii-san!!!"_

 _._

Itachi tersenyum tipis mengingatnya, kenangan yang membuatnya merindukan segala hal mengenai keluarganya.

...

Naruto menatap sekeliling rumah barunya bersama Sasuke dengan pandangan mengabur. Matanya penuh dengan airmata dikarenakan, baginya ini sangat mirip dengan rumah lama mereka bersama Uchiha lainnya.

"Nii-san, terimakasih,"

Sasuke yang mendorong kursi roda Naruto yang tersenyum. Pemuda raven itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tumpuan kursi roda.

"Kenapa, nii-san?"

"Aku berharap semuanya bisa kembali normal,"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar bisikan itu. Baginya, harapan Sasuke adalah harapannya juga saat ini.

Kantor hokage tengah sibuk dikarenakan mereka baru saja mendapat surat dari Sunagakure bahwa saat ini nampaknya perang melawan Akatsuki akan segera tiba. Dan itu malah membuat Tsunade yang baru saja lega karena kondisi Naruto membaikpun menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

"Siapkan segalanya! Ungsikan semua warga termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto! Mereka sedang tidak bisa ditugaskan sekarang,"

Anbu yang menunggu pun hanya mengangguk dan menghilang. Sementara Tsunade terduduk dan mengambil segelas sake yang sempat diambilnya tadi dan segera menuangkannya dan meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

"Nii-san, bagaimana jika kita membuat omlet tomat kesukaanmu sana untuk makan malam?"

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Naruto dan berkata, "terserah, sayang. Aku akan mengikuti semua kehendakmu."

Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum menghadap Sasuke. Dirinya merasa, memang inilah Sasuke nya, Sasuke miliknya yang dicintainya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi, nii-chan,"

Dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat setelahnya dan dibalas oleh pemuda raven itu.

Namun kebahagian itu nampaknya harus berlalu dengan cepat. Anbu muncul dengan pemerintah hokage jika semuanya harus dievakuasi dan diamankan hingga batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Tapi kami adalah ninja juga!"

Anbu itu menggeleng, "ini perintah, tuan Naruto,"

Melihat pemuda yang disayanginya akan melayangkan protes Sasuke segera mencoba menahan Naruto. Mengisyaratkan pemuda itu diam dan menurut.

"Keadaan sedang kacau. Dan kau juga baru sembuh. Dan lagi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengalah. Dia ingin damai dan hidup bahagia Dengan Sasuke.

Sesuai peringatan dari Kazekage, tak sampai dalam hitungan dua puluh empat jam setelah selesainya evakuasi warga Konoha, perang di mulai.

Semua kacau. Darah dimana-mana. Sangat sulit mengalahkan penjahat sekaliber Akatsuki. Namun tetap saja, yang namanya penjahat akan selalu sulit bergerak jika pahlawan yang tau kelemahannya muncul.

Itachi muncul sebagai pahlawan perang dan menangkan perang. Dirinya yang mengetahui dimana celah Akatsuki membantu aliansi Shinobi.

Itachi menatap rumah kayu di atas bukit di daerah yang cukup jauh dari daerah peperangan. Rumah dimana kedua adik kecilnya. Itachi tersenyum, dia mendengar jika keduanya menikah beberapa saat lalu setelah peperangan.

Itachi memang tak langsung menemui keduanya selepas perang. Itachi mendapat serentetan urusan dan investigasi dari aliansi Shinobi.

"Suke~ jangan terlalu lama mengaduk supnya!"

"Iya, dobe-chan,"

Suara kedua adik yang sangat dicintainya. Adik yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya dan terpaksa berpisah karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Naruto berteriak dikarenakan Sasuke terlalu membuat tomat yang menjadi bahan sup terlalu hancur dikarenakan mengaduk yang terlalu lama, membuat kesal saja. Dia melangkah besar menuruni tangga menuju Sasuke di lantai bawah.

Namun langkah besarnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok kakak yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Iya, dobe-chan,"

Sasuke yang merasa Naruto tak merespon pun mencoba melihat keadaan si pirang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum orang yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Uchiha Itachi telah kembali ke sisi mereka.

Sedari awal permintaan Naruto hanyalah keluarganya utuh. Sasuke dan Itachi yang utuh dan di sisinya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dan saat Itachi kembali, saat itulah cerita ini akan berakhir dengan happy end.

...

 **END**

Hei, readers. Maaf mengecewakanmu. Ceritanya tamat dengan saat tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Aku tau. Namun aku kepikiran ide ini setelah nonton drama W yang aku rasa juga punya ending dunia komik yang aneh dan membuat pembaca bingung walau drakor itu sangat menakjubkan!

Salam,

OkiniiriNamikaze


End file.
